Different Dimensions
by Franziska Von Karma
Summary: Elaine is a demigod and her satyr is taking her to camp. When they stumble upon the Hunters Elaine joins the hunt. Then Emily, daughter of Hecate, does a spell wrong and they come upon Hogwarts. Read to find out what happens! T 4 violence & mild swearing
1. I Find I am Amazing at Archery

**OKAY GUYS! Here's my new story! I guarantee it's going to be really awesome! Be sure to review!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously am not Rick Riordan or JK Rowling. I obviously am Franziska Von Karma, and I shall whip you for thinking otherwise. **

**A/N, All OCs are made up by me!**

**PS, It may seem like it's not a Harry Potter Percy Jackson crossover, but you'll eventually find out what happens.**

Elaine

_And the stars fell out of the sky.  
>And my tears rolled into the ocean.<br>Now I'm looking for a reasong why  
>You even set my world into motion.<em>

"Elaine. Can you show us the answer to number 19?" Asked Mrs. Leroy.

_Cause if you're not really here  
>Then the stars don't even matter.<br>I'm filled to the top with fear.  
>But's it's all just a bunch of-<em>

_"_Elaine! What are you doing?" With a quick tug, I ripped my headphones out of my ears. I saw Mrs. Leroy, my math teacher, staring at me, along with the rest of the 24 kids in the class.

"May I have that? No iPods in the classroom!" I trudged up to the front of the classroom, shoved my hand in my pocket, took out my iPod and my headphones, and gave it to her. I went along back to my seat with the whole class having their eyes on me. I sat down in my desk, and looked at my scribbled on math book, and a blank sheet of notebook paper.

"Um, what did you ask?" I looked up into her eyes, which clearly looked like she could throw a mathbook at me. Sometimes I think that this person isn't human! Good thing this is the last lesson in the chapter, and then we have our semester exams. Yay! No more math for 3 months!

"Can you show us the answer to number 19?" Ugh. I hate math. But here I am, in Mrs. Leroy's class, doing the same old boring math. I looked at 19.

**19. Name a prime number higher than 20**

Wait, wasnt prime when you couldn't divide it by 2? No, well, we'll just give it a chance. I told her the first odd number that came to my mind.

"Um, is the answer... 21?" I told my teacher. Today we were talking about prime and composite numbers.

"No, Elaine. 21 is divisible by 1, 21, 3, and 7. Andy, would you mind sharing with the class what the answer is?" Grrr. I hate Andy. He's my boyfriend. I know, I know, I'm too young to have a boyfriend. He's a real jerk to me now, but when you look at him, he is sereously cute. Now, he's just let me down. I can't dump him! Whenever I try, he just gives me this look

My name is Elaine Geralds. I am 11 years old, and I'm in 5th grade at some random Elementary school in Chicago.

Now, looking back at that, you probaby think that i'm the troublemaker type. I guess you could say that, with me listening to my iPod in class, but I can't help it. I love everything having to do with music. Music is my life. I've got every song known to the world on that 64GB iPod. Pop, Rock, Dance, Country, Latin, Gospel, everything. As you can see, I was listening to Sam Sparro's Black and Gold.

Well, after I totally humiliated myself in front of class, we did a couple of problems, and then she assigned us homework. After that, we were released for lunch.

Lunch was pretty average. I sat with my best friend, Shelby, at an unoccupied table in the back. Let's just say that in the popular meter, I'm at the bottom of the heap. I mean, my long curly carmel colored hair looked shabby most of the time. My blue eyes looked like the sky. I always wore totally wild, rebellious outfits, and I was outcasted as a rebel. Shelby, she is really rich. Her parents are like famous or something. She has short, straight black hair, green eyes, and always wore a polo shirt and long khakis. She also has this muscular disease in her legs, so she hasn't done a PE lesson in her life. You'd think that we wouldn't get along, but in this case, oppisites attract.

"I don't get it," I told Shelby, "Mrs. Leroy is such a jerk to me! What did I ever do to her?"

"Hey, calm down, Elaine. It's okay. I 'm not sure, maybe she just loves the rebels." Did I mention Shelby has an ironic and saracstic sense of humor, just like me? I guess we do have some things in common.

After Lunch, we did Language Arts. I hate reading, vocabulary and grammar. I'm a dyslexic ADD (A/N I know most demigods have ADHD, but she's a rebel, right?) kid, so I mainly hate language arts. Exept for one thing. Poetry. I'm an amazing poetry writer. Shelby even says. (A/N I bet you're thinking_, "OOOH! OOH! I know her parent_!") Pretty ironic, right, for a rebel outcast to like to write poetry, right? Well, Mr. Bennett, our language arts teacher, is pretty nice... most of the time. He has good days and bad days. Nine times out of 10 it's good, but today was one of his bad days. On his bad days, he had a tendency to give out... *dun dun dun duuuuunnnn* _Detentions._

"Elaine. You recieved a 57% on your last vocabulary test. Would you like to explain yourself?" Mr. Bennett pulled me over while everyone was looking over their semester exams.

"Um, well, I don't know! No one cares what itenerary means!"

"Elaine, don't talk back to me. Detention, today after school, at 3:10." I went back to my seat to look over my new vocabulary words. When Mr. Larson wasn't looking, I popped in my headphones, pressed the shuffle button, and pressed play. I Got U by Selena Gomez & The Scene started to play.

_I picked you out in a crowd of 1,000 faces.  
>Yeah I found you, oooh.<em>

I took out a sheet of notebook paper. I made a scribble on it.

**Shelby! I have detention today. Mr. Bennett just gave me it. I can't go to the movies today.**

Yeah, I just realized as Mr. Bennett gave me detention I was supposed to go to the movies with Shelby. Whoops! A minute later, Shelby tossed her reply onto my desk, which was right behind her.

**Hey! You don't have to be alone. I'll send you another note, and I'll make sure he sees it. On Mr. Bennett's bad days, he gives out detentions for everything!**

I replied,

**Thanks :D**

After a while, we moved onto grammar, where Mr. Bennett was talking about subject-verb agreement. When Mr. Bennett was sure to be looking, Shelby tossed a note to me.

"Shelby. Is that a note?" Mr. Bennett inquired.

"Um, well, uhh..." Shelby stammered.

"I'm curious to what the note says. Will you please enlighten me?" Shelby slowly trumped up to the front of the room.

"Hey Elaine," She read, looking at the note, "do you want to go to the movies after school?"

"There will be no passing notes in this classroom!" Mr. Bennett roared at her. "Detention! today after school!"

Detention that day was pretty exciting. Not. You should know me enough by now to know that I put in my headphones the whole time.

Well, not necessarily the whole time.

We were interuppted by one TINY thing. Yeah, looking back, not tiny. Pretty big. At least I got out of it safely.

Mrs. Leroy asked to talk to me in private about my grades. She lead me into an empty classroom.

You remember how I said I thought Mrs. Leroy wasn't human?

She isn't human. The minute that she shut the door, she took off her shoes. _Why take off her shoes? _I thought.

"DEMIGOD!" She yelled at me. "I HAVE BEEN WAITING THE WHOLE YEAR FOR THIS!" She then lunged at me. Next time I got a glimpse of her, she wasn't exactly human, as I previously stated. She replaced her feet with a bunch of snakes. I started to get freaked out. Who wouldn't. She lunged at me again and bore her fangs.

"Shelby!" Shelby came in... With a bow and arrow. She tossed me the bow. "It's okay! Kill her!" I got distracted. She took another strike at me, and this time she cut a wound into my shoulder with her fangs.

I don't know if it was instinct or something, but that bow and arrow felt 100% natural to me. I had never done archerey before, but I was a natural. Even with the wound in my shoulder. Mrs. Leroy... the monster with snakes for legs and green skin, took another strike and hit my calf. I tried a shot at her, but she dodged; I had missed her by centimeters. Meanwhile, Shelby was off to the side, looking really nervous.

"DIE, DEMIGOD!" She yelled. She tried to get me again with her fangs, and she almost did. I collapsed into a pile of desks, and I probably sprained my ankle. I stood up. I took another shot at her. This time it was a hit. Mrs. Leroy exploded into dust and it scattered away. I looked at the bow in my hands, and then I looked at Shelby.

Her reply to this was only 7 words. "We need to get you to camp."


	2. We Run Into The Hunters

**I decided to release this earlier than I was going to. You guys need another chapter! I'm updating (almost) Daily!**

**Here's the next chapter! As promised!**

**In this chapter, at about the 500 and 600 word mark, she is listening to a song AGAIN. The songs are Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift, 1-800 Clap Your Hands by Emily Osment, and What the Hell by Avril Lavigne. Let me know if you noticed that. Have a cookie (::)**

**Disclaimer: I've ran out of funny disclaimers. (Check Demigods at the Triwizard Tournament and Harry Potter and the Olympians for proof!) I guess I'll go out and say it: I don't own the rights to the books.**

**(PS, I'm not advertising iPods! I can't think of another MP3 that has like 64 GB. What else is going to hold all her songs?)**

(All chapters are going to be in Elaine's [POV] point of view so there's no use putting whose point of view it's going to be on)

Shelby ran into the detention room and grabbed our stuff. She came back, with another bag, other than her schoolbag. Inside it looked like there was bandages, a canteen, and baggies filled with... squared pudding type things... She handed me my bag, and I immediately went for my iPod.

I looked down at myself. My ankle was probably sprained. I had a 4 inch gash on my thigh and a six inch gash on my shoulder. I was pretty beat up! Nevertheless, that didn't stop me from barraging her with questions. Hey, I was curious! You'd be if you just got attacked by a freaky snake woman.

"What was that?" I asked her. She didn't hear me.

"Always 5th or 6th! Ugh. I thought something, but it just had to be a dracaenae."

"What happened? Why do you have a bow and arrow for me? Why did she attack me?" Shelby said nothing as I bombarded her with questions. She took out a canteen and handed it to me.

"Drink this. You'll feel better. I promise," she said to me. Shelby then took some bandages and started to wrap up my injured ankle. I looked at what seemed to be inside. Apple Juice.

"Really, how is apple juice going to help me?" Shelby gave me her "look" and I knew that I should just drink the apple juice. I took one sip, and I was surprised. It tasted like... It tasted like brownies. The one that mom always made. Warm and gooey with the chocolates melting inside...

"Elaine! Don't drink too much!" She said to me. She yanked the bottle from me and closed the lid; she then put it back in her bag.

"Why not? Am I going to blow up or something?" I asked her.

"Yes. That's pretty much exactly what will happen." I decided to not ask anymore questions.

"Feel better?" She asked. I stood up. I did feel a lot better.

"Yeah. Let's get going to where ever we're going!" I told her. Shelby pointed at the bow and arrow she gave me in the battle.

"You should bring that. I had a feeling that you were- Never mind. It's yours from now on." She explained. Then Shelby dragged me out of the school. We started walking down the chilly, busy streets of Chicago.

_She took him faster than you could say sabotage.__  
><em>I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it.<em>  
><em>I underestimated just who I was dealing with!<em>_

We arrived at a subway station about 10 minutes later. We bought some tickets, and then boarded a subway to who knows where.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked her.

"We're going... To a summer camp."

"Aw come on! Tomorrow is the last day of school! You should have let me know in advance I was going to a summer camp!" I told her.

"Okay... I'm trusting you," I told her.

We eventually got off the subway, and we made our way through the streets of a small town about 20 miles from Chicago. We eventually reached some woods. Yes, apparently we needed to go through them.

_Living large is what we do. Hug me hard so I don't forget you.__  
><em>We say scream, we cant undo. It's all moving fast for me, but who knew?<em>_

"Elaine! Give me those!" She yanked my headphones out of my ears, and then stuffed my music in her bag. "We need to get through these woods. Come on." And then we went on through the woods. We kept walking until the sun started to set.

During the whole time, I kept asking her a bunch of questions.

"Why cant I have my music back?" I asked her.

"Because," she told me.

"Fine! You'll just have to endure me singing!" I told her. Did I mention I also love to sing?

"All my life I've been good, but now, whoa I'm thinking what the hell!" I started singing. Shelby just rolled her eyes, and we continued on.

"All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about. If you love me! If you hate-" All of the sudden, Shelby cupped her hands over my mouth. I was about to yell "What the hell!" (XD) but then I saw why she did that.

There was a huge thing about 50 yards ahead of us. It looked like some sort of huge 7 foot tall mutilant person with snot-green skin. I looked into his eyes... More like eye. (A/N, don't review telling me that cyclopses are taller than 7 feet tall. This one is just a baby.)

"Shelby," I whispered, "Is that a cyclops?" I had read about cyclopses in a language arts when we read an abridged version of the odyssey.

"Um. Yes. Come on! Let's go before it notices us!" We tried to run away, but after about 10 feet, I stepped on a stick, and it broke. The cyclops turned around and yelled.

"Demigod? Satyr? Yummy!" He bolted toward us.

I used my newly-found magic "I'm amazing at archery" skills on him. I shot an arrow at him, which slowed him down. Shelby and I kept running, until we heard someone else.

"Permission to fire, my lady?" A girl about 16 was holding a bow and arrow, and she was surrounded by a dozen other girls having arrows ready to fire. The girls wore silver camoflouge capri pants and dark gray under armour t-shirts.

"Send this monster's soul to Tartarus!" Said a girl who looked to be 12. The girls fired, and they all made a perfect hit. The cyclops disentigrated into sand, and the sand blew away.

The group of girls bolted over to where we were. The girl who was about 16 had a circlet braided in her spiky black hair. Her electric blue eyes seemed to be scanning Shelby and me.

"A satyr and a demigod, my lady," she said.

"Lady Artemis," said Shelby. She made a slight bow. Really? What the heck was happening? "I'm just escorting a demigod to camp."

"Ah, satyr, you should know that that is not the only choice for a girl," said the girl who Shelby called Artemis. "Hunters! Set up camp. We shall stay here for the night. I must speak to the demigod." Then Artemis lead me into a tent that one of the Hunters had just set up in 2 seconds.

I admit, I was really nervous.

All these things were happening too fast.

**YAY! Second chapter done!**

**Be sure to review! All reviews make my day!**


	3. I Find out Who Dad is

**Here's the third chapter! 0.0**

**YOU GUYS BEHAVED, and SOME OF YOU REVIEWED. That's why I'm posting the chapter now!**

**I wanna give a BIG hug to 2coolwriter and Lily Luna Potter and Anastasia Laurels for actually reviewing. **

**I've checked the story traffic. There's about 100 people that have visited this story. I COULD have 100 reveiws instead of six but NO, only six reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the books.**

**A/N, the song hovering around the 1000 mark is Blow by Ke$ha**

Inside the tent was... very interesting. There was animal skins everywhere, and there was a burning fire in the middle just floating, without any fuel or smoke. The oldest girl came in with us. She introduced herself as Thalia.

"Can someone please exlplain to me what's happening? Is this something having to do with dad?" I asked her.

"Do you know who your dad is?" Asked Artemis.

"Wait, Artemis? Isn't that a Greek goddess from the myths?" I asked her.

"Elaine," Artemis told me. Wait, how did she know my name? "Those myths, they are real. The Greek gods and goddesses, they're alive. Immortal means immortal. They never die."

Wow. That was a lot to take in.

"So... You're THE Artemis? The goddess of the Hunt and Maiden Girls?"

"Yes, I am. Now, about you. You father, he is a greek god. You see, some gods and goddesses, they have affairs with mortals, and their kids are demigods. Monsters hunt them down, so they must learn to survive."

"Do you know who dad is?" I asked her.

"Seeing that you're a natural at archery, I'm taking a guess at my annoying twin, Apollo. I'm one-hundred percent sure it isn't me, because my huntresses and I take a vow not to be smitten with boys. They're such a waist of time."

"Okay..." I stared into the flames in the fire.

"Now. I have a question for you. Would you rather go to camp where demigods train to survive, or would you rather be a hunter? You may join if you wish."

"What exactly do you get by being a hunter?" I asked.

"To begin with, immortality," said Thalia. "If you hold onto your vows, you may never die, unless you go down in battle. You will be young forever. You will be free of responsibility. You will have a new family. Us. Boys, they always let you down. By being a hunter, you don't need to worry about that anymore."

"Andy let me down," I mumbled to myself. I looked into Artemis's eyes. They were the color of the bright moon.

"Okay. What do I need to do to join?" I asked.

"Wait, Elaine! Please! You need to come to camp," said Shelby.

"Satyr, it is her choice," Artemis told Shelby.

"What's a satyr?" I asked. Shelby shrugged. She kicked off her shoes and her khaki pants... There was goat legs. "WTMI" I mumbled to myself. "So you're half goat?"

"Yup!" Said Shelby. Then, as quick as it went, the serious mood came back.

_Free of responsibility... Boys will never let you down... No worries whatsoever... Adventures everyday..._

"What do I need to do to join?" I asked.

"Repeat after me," said Thalia. "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis."

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis," I repeated.

"I turn my back to the company of men."

"I turn my back to the company of men," I repeated.

"I accept eternal maidenhood and join the Hunt." I repeated the last lines.

"Now, if Artemis accepts the vows, you join the Hunt," said Thalia.

"I accept these vows," Artemis said. Suddenly, a flash of silver light rang through the room.

I felt different. I felt strong. I felt calm. I felt at home. I felt like I could do anything!

"Wow," I said, looking down at myself. I didn't look any different, except for a faint silver glow; the glow of immortality. "Okay, this is so cool!" I said.

"Why don't you go out to where the hunters are and finish setting up camp?" Asked Artemis. Thalia, Shelby and I went out there to see about 10 other tents set up, a fire raging with hunters hanging out around the fire, and about a dozen wolves walking around the site, guarding the hunters.

"I'd like to introduce our newest addition to the hunters!" Yelled Thalia. All the other hunters looked over at her then me.

"Uh, hi," I said.

"Her name is Elaine. She's a demigod, undetermined, but we have a pretty good idea of who her parent is. It's either Apollo or Hermes."

So Artemis came back out, and we had an awesome time at the campfire. We made s'mores, and Shelby gave me my iPod back. We all had a blast! The Hunters introduced themselves as Daphne, daughter of Athena Taylor,daugther of Ares, Catherine, daughter of Demeter, Isabella, daugther of Hermes, Emmi, Daughter of Aphrodite (Which is weird, considering that Aphrodite is the goddess of love and we have our no-boy vow) Hannah, daughter of Hermes, Madison, daughter Grace, daughter of Poseidon Emily, daughter of Hecate, Kennady, daughter of Nike, Jenna, daughter of Hepaestus, and Phoebe, daughter of Apollo.

_Back door cracked__  
><em>We don't need a key<em>  
><em>We get in for free<em>  
><em>No VIP sleaze<em>_

_Drink that Kool-Aid__  
><em>Follow my lead<em>  
><em>Now you're one of us<em>  
><em>You're coming with me!<em>_

I didn't realize it, but everyone was staring up at my head all of the sudden. They all gasped and a few of them pointed.

I took my headphones out, and I looked up above my head just in time to see a hollogram of a bow and arrow, glowing red.

"Ah. As I suspected. Elaine is the daughter of my obnoxious twin brother, Apollo," said Artemis.

**OOOH! Cliff hanger! I was going to cut it at when she looks up, but I thought I might as well include it. It's pretty obvious who her dad is :D**

**Be sure to review and check back for more!**


	4. I Have My First Battle

**OOH! Anastasia Laurels, my BFF, makes a cameo in the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Von Karma: Yes, I'd like a large fries, a small vanilla milkshake, and the rights to Percy Jackson and Harry Potter.****  
><strong>Laurels: Okay.. Large fries... Small Vanilla shake.. and what? The rights to Percy Jackson! Those go to Rick Riordan, the geinius!<strong>  
><strong>Von Karma: Fine. Can I have the rights to Harry Potter?<strong>  
><strong>Laurels: No.<strong>  
><strong>Von Karma: FINE! I'LL GO TO BURGER KING!<strong>**

****This chapter is dedicated to Rubyred3107, babs247, Harpygirl24, Mnicknack, NostalgicXSerenity, and Tempest Cain. These AWESOME people added THIS story to their favorites and/or alerts. THANK YOU SO MUCH!****

**,.-',.-'Chapter 4!'-.,'-.,**

If you think I was overwhelmed, you are wrong. I was actually pretty excited. Who wouldn't if you could hang out with middle school girls forever? Well, I admit, a lot had happened in one day. In the morning, I was a regular 11 year old finishing up 5th grade. Now I'm a daughter of the Greek god Apollo and is a hunter of Artemis! The hunters gave me some stuff. They gave me a dark gray spaggetti strap tank top and silver camoflauge shorts, just like they wore. They gave me a bow and arrow that had unlimited arrows that collapsed into a hairpin, which I put in my hair.

We ate breakfast, which consisted of French toast and fruit, we broke camp, which took about 2 minutes. Shelby then had to leave, so I said goodbye to her.

"Bye, Shelby. Say hello to the people at camp for me!" I told her. I gave her a big hug to her, and then she made her way off. We rounded up the wolves, who were actually pretty friendly, and the falcons, which I hadn't seen last night. We then headed off.

Know how I said I felt stronger? Not emotionally, but literally. Kind of both. I felt stronger, like I could run through the woods with all the other hunters like everyone else- at 10 miles per hour for a long time.

"So Thalia," I asked her, "why were you guys here? Is there some monster whose butt we need to kick?" I asked.

"Actually yes. There's a lake nearby, and there's rumors of a pack of Hydras, which are dragon type things that have 5 heads. We were going to check it out," she replied.

"Awesome! How far is it?" I asked.

"These woods a really big. We need to go about 7 more miles to a lake. We think there's a lair with Are you up to it?" I looked ahead, and I was this close to get hit by a huge log. Luckily, I jumped over it at the last second.

"Oh, boy am I!" I told her. We kept going for another hour, and then we reached the lake Thalia was talking about. We easily kicked some hellhound's butts. It wasn't that hard, there's 16 of us, and 1 of them. I bet 16 arrows didn't feel to good. We sent that hellhound's soul back to tartarus, where it belonged.

Artemis looked out over the lake. "We'll take a few minutes for a break," she told us. I took out my water bottle, drank almost all of it, and then splashed my face. I then went over to where the other hunters were, and we had a conversation.

"So, anyone know know who these monsters is?" Asked Madison.

"Artemis told me that it's a hydra," said Jenna. We then talked about totally random stuff. Let's see... our favorite songs, (At the time I was secretly listening to my favorite song, Firework by Katy Perry) Eventually, 10 minutes passed, and then we were ready to go take on these hydras! We went up a trail to a cave, and we were ready to tackle those hydras!

I took out my hairpin, and I made it go into bow-and-arrow mode. I got an arrow ready, as did everyone else. Not to brag or anything, but since I have Artemis's blessing, and she's the goddess of archery, and I'm the daughter of Apollo, who is also the god of archery like his sister, I guess I'm really great at archery. Like, center of the bullseye nine times out of 10.

We crept through the dark cave, and we eventually reached where the hydras were. There were 4 of them. Daphne had already discussed battle tactics for attacking the hydras. She's really great at that, because she's a daughter of Athena. She told us not to chop off its heads, (some of us have knives and Emmi has a sword) because then it grew 2 more heads.

Then, the first Hydra noticed us.

"FIRE!" Yelled Artemis, and a dozen arrows hit the hydra, and it cried out in pain. We shot some more arrows at it, and that was our mistake. The 2nd hydra shot flames of white hot fire, and it just barely scorched Emily, Jenna, Daphne and I. It was only minor, but we kept going on.

"SHOOT! I forgot the Medea's SPF 50,000!" Yelled Kennady.

Emmi took out her sword, and charged the 4th hydra yelling "FOR ARTEMIS!" She stabbed it in the heart, and I shot out its eye with an arrow. 2 hydras down, 1 hydra injured, 2 more to go.

After we finished off number 2, 3 charged at us, and Isabella got cut a long gash on the arm. We perservered, and we finally got all of the hydras down with only minor injuries. I took a deep breath. _My first fight! As a huntress! WOO HOO!_

"Yeah!" We all said together. We gave each other high fives. We climbed out of the cave, and we treated the injured.

Phoebe gave me some xtra strength burn cream for my arm, which got singed. Then Phoebe, who is also a daughter of Apollo, Hannah and I went and treated the other girls. We went over Isabella, and Phoebe showed me some healing charms that us Apollo kids can do. She showed me how to bandage her. Then Hannah gave her a canteen of the apple juice brownie tasting like stuff, which I found out was Nectar, to her. Isabella took a swig, and then put it in her bag. We then went to the others, treated them, and then we hiked back down to the lake, where we ate lunch.

I loved being a Huntress.

It was the best descision of my life.

**And there we have it!**

**On your fanfics, you always ask people to review your chapters! WHY DON'T YOU REVEIW MINE 0.o**

**If you like the story, just reveiw. Make my day. Every positive review is special to me.**

**I'll update soon!**


	5. Dad Gives Me His Blessing

**And! We have it! CHPTR 5! THE CHAPTER WITH THE TURNING POINT! WHERE HOGWARTS COMES IN!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE ABSOLUTELY AMAZINGLY EPIC AND ACTION-PACKED!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Have a cookie! (::)**

**Disclaimer: :P they're so boring unless they're funny.**

_It was a rainy day on Long Island. Perfect for the mood Shelby was in.__  
><em>What! Elaine was her best friend at that elementary school! Why did she leave her for the Hunters? Those stuck up jerks... They think they're so cool.<em>  
><em>Shelby crossed the border and into camp half blood, and the rain stopped. Just the magical enchantment. She bolted down to where the campers were having a campfire, making s'mores, and singing songs about the weirdest things.<em>  
><em>The campfire was blazing and flickering with exitement and happiness, the exact oppisite of what she was thinking.<em>  
><em>"Shelby!" Chiron cantered over to her. "Where's the demigod?"<em>  
><em>"Well, I failed. We were just leaving Chicago, and we ran into the hunters. Elaine joined Artemis's Hunt," Shelby explained.<em>  
><em>"Shelby, that isn't failure," Chiron explained, "it was her discision. We need a satyr in a school in Arizona..." And Chiron went on to talk about my next duty. I then went over to where my friends were sitting.<em>  
><em>"How was it? Where's the half-blood?" Asked Grover and Sandy.<em>  
><em>"I don't want to talk about it," she told them...<em>_

Elaine sat bolt upright in her sleeping bag, sweating. _Is that what's happened to Shelby?_

"Come on, Elaine. Lady Artemis wants us," said Catherine. It was early in the morning, around seven o'clock. I got out of my sleeping bag and went outside with all the other Hunters. It was 2 months since my first battle, and I guessed we were somewhere in Texas. Don't ask me, I just had a feeling.

I was totally having the time of my LIFE with the Hunters. We all had so much fun together. I was going to be 11 forever. I could hang out with girls my age forever. I would be on an adventure forever. Today would be a day that I would be sure to remember forever, but I didn't know that until it happened. It was pretty average. We hiked a few miles, did a couple of battles, and then we had to face a hoard of hellhounds. There were about 75 of them. But that wasn't the only thing I would remember that day.

"KEEP GOING, HUNTERS!" Yelled Artemis. We were currently facing a mound of hellhounds. We had already beaten about 30 of them, but they seemed to keep on coming.

I looked over to my left after shooting and arrow and I saw the veiw of an amazing sunset on a beach at a lake. Colored lights danced across the water and the sky. I knew I had to keep going, but a hellhound had slashed me across the chest, and I was ready to collapse at any moment. I looked straight at the sun, and I heard a voice... _Elaine... Keep going! You can do it!_Everything seemed to slow down until everything stopped. I looked over to see the hunters frozen. Thalia was 3 feet in the air and her mouth open like she was screaming and a bow and arrow drawn. I looked back at the setting sun.

"Dad?" I asked. _Yeah. It's me. Say hello to sis for me!_Then, everything went back to normal time. I felt a surge of strength fill me.

I took an arrow. I pulled the bow back, and then the arrow shot through the air. It passed through one hellhound, and the hellhound disintegrated. It shot through 1, 2 other hellhounds and then hit a tree. I kept shooting more arrows like a machine gun, and before you know it, I had mutilated 25 more hellhounds. Then, I shot the last hellhound.

"Did you see that?" The hunters and Artemis stared at me. They were whispering among themselves. "She was... glowing!"... "The blessing of Apollo!"... "That was amazing!"... Then I collapsed out of exhaustion.

When I finally came around, I was lying down in one of the tents. Phoebe was there, as was 6 other Hunters. Hannah was holding an ambrosia square and she jerked back when I woke up.

"Woah!" She said. "Here, take this ambrosia." I sat up, with difficulty.

"You were amazing!" Said Kennady. "It's not everyday that your immortal parent gives you a blessing!" I ate the ambrosia, and Phoebe gave me some Nectar.

"Wait, why did I pass out? I just got slashed on the chest!" I told everyone. I felt my chest, and there wasn't a cut in it anymore. I guess Dad healed it too. He is the god of healings, right?

"Sometimes," explained Daphne, "When you use too much of your demigod powers, It drains you. The stronger force you are, your powers drain faster."

"Yeah," said Thalia, "I had a friend named Percy and he's a son of Poseidon. His powers get drained really easily."

"Thalia," I looked into her electric blue eyes, "you've never told me who you're parent is. Who is it?"

"Well I don't really like showing it off, but I'm a daughter of Zeus," she told me. I could see a faint blush across her cheeks.

"Come on, guys! You're going to be late for dinner! Oh, Elaine, you're awake. You were out for 3 hours," said Grace. I stood up, and we ended up having dinner.

You think that was why I remembered this day? Um, no. It happened in the middle of the night.

,.-*'*-.,

It was midnight. Emily, daughter of Hecate, was the only one awake, and she was studying a book that her mother wrote. Emily decided to try a spell, that resulted in disaster.

"Schimba Lumea!" She yelled. Emily looked up, and the night sky was swirling around...

,.-*'*-.,

Elaine woke up, and... It was raining. It was cold.

"Emmi, get up! Where are we? It's raining and it is cold! I thought we were somewhere in Texas," I told her. The other hunters in my tent got up too. We looked outside our silver silk tents, that were now drenched on the outside, and we saw... A castle.

A very big castle.

**I had SO much fun writing this chapter!**

**I hope you have fun reading it!**

**Be sure to review!**

**The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll post the next chapter!**


	6. We Find A Long Lost Hunter

**Yay! You guys actually reviewed! \(*.*)/**

**Thanks to all of you guys. You really rule! **

**Now! CHAPTER 6!**

**I'm bored of disclaimers. I guess I'm supposed to make one, so here I go:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. All rights go to their respectful owners.**

**Haha, the "Respectful owners" thing made me laugh. Who said Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling are respectful? XD  
><strong>

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER! **

"Hunters! Keep calm!" Said Artemis. We were all outside standing in the rain with our ponchos on, looking at the castle. We were trying to find out how we got there.

"Oh damn it," said Emily. "I was trying out a new spell last night out of a book my mom wrote, and I must've made a mistake!"

"Well I'm about ready to freeze to death! Maybe we should explore around inside there," said Jenna. Murmurs of agreement rang through the group.

"Well, what do we have to lose, hunters?" asked Artemis.

"Let's pack up camp," said Thalia. In 2 minutes, we were all packed up. We then headed into the medieval-looking castle.

We immediately hit trouble at the entrance. They have really good security here, but since we have Artemis, we got through.

"Is that some type of magical boundary?" Asked Isabella.

"I think so. Maybe," said Emily. We walked around a lake, and up to where huge doors were. Thalia went up to the doors, and yanked them open.

Inside, we saw a huge hall that looked like a medieval hall. We heard voices inside the a huge door to the right, and so we went in.

What we saw was definitely not expected. We saw about 500 people's heads jerk around and stare at us. Even weirder, these people wore black robes and tall pointed hats. I looked at a boy with dark hair, green eyes and a scar on his head, and I realized that he was the first boy I had seen in about 3 months. It was weird. The hunters and I stepped back behind Artemis. Don't wanna catch the boy cooties!

"YOU!" Artemis pointed to a woman standing next to an old man up in the front. You should've seen Artemis's face. She was ANGRY.

"What are these girls?" Whispers rang through the room. "What does she want with McGonnagal?"... "These people aren't muggles, are they?"..."How did they get through the security?"

"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore. You may start the start of the year feast without me," said the woman the students called Professor McGonnagal. She went up through the rows of tables where kids were sitting, and came up to us.

"Come with me. We can go to my office," said McGonnagal. She lead us through the maze of hallways and corridors and stairs until we arrived at an office. There was a large desk and a comfy black chair. There was a warm fire dancing around in the hearth.

"You!" McGonnagal yelled at Artemis, "What are you and your stuck up hunters doing here?"

"You shall not address me like such!" Artemis yelled back. You could see rage of pure anger in her eyes. She looked about ready to chuck McGonnagal out of the window.

"Lady Artemis," said Thalia, carefully, "do you know this woman?"

"I do. Minerva McGonnagal, daughter of Athena, ex-hunter. (Oh yeah! Don't mock me for this!) She was an amazing hunter until she decided she wanted to grow up. She was with us for forty years. Then, she wanted to grow up. She quit, and then returned to life as a regular 10 year old," said Artemis.

"It was the best decision of my life, quitting the hunters," McGonnagal started, "I got sent to Hogwarts. Then in the summer I could go to camp. I was free of being sequestered from boys, and society, really." There was silence for a long time.

"Whoa. Hang on a second! Are the people here similar to demigods or something?" asked Kennady.

"These people here have the gift of Hecate-"

"Yeah!"Emily interrupted. "Sorry," she said.

Artemis continued. "These people have the gift of Hecate. They are called witches and wizards. They are able to use magic, just like Emily and other children of Hecate. They come here to train, and it is a school. You come when you're eleven and then stay 7 years."

"Speaking of blessings of Hecate, is there any other demigods here?" I asked.

"Not that I know of. There probably is, because wizards can sometimes see through the mist. That always attracts a god or goddess," said McGonnagal.

"Hey, Artemis, why don't we stay a while and find some demigods and some recruits?" Suggested Thalia. We all seemed interested.

"If they let us, and if you girls stay as far away as possible from all boys!" Professor McGonnagal groaned. She knew that if Artemis wanted them to stay, then that would have to do.

"I'll see what Professor Dumbledore has to say on the matter," said McGonnagal. She then left to talk to Professor Dumbledore.

"Hunters," explained Artemis, "You will stay away from ALL boys. You will not talk to, look at, or sit or stand near any boys. Understood?"

"Understood," we chorused back.

"I don't want anything to boys whatsoever," said Daphne. Murmurs of agreement went through the group.

"Good! That's what I want to hear! This gives me time for a monster... That is too dangerous for you girls. When Minerva returns with permission, then I shall be on my way," explained Artemis.

"Professor Dumbledore has given his approval. The girls may change into robes, and they may be sorted," said McGonnagal, who just came in.

"Thalia, you are in charge. Do well. Do as I would do." (I know, I know I'm quoting Rick :D) Artemis then did the "magical super fast wind transport" and we all shielded our eyes. Then we all changed into the wizard robes. We then went down to where the other witches and wizards were.

**OOOH! You're just going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens! **

**,.-*'"(_,.-*'" REVEIW! "'*-.,_)"'*-.,**


	7. I Go Iris Message An Old Friend

**ChApTeR 7! oN YoUR WAy!**

**I'd like to thank Thalia Marie Grace. She alerted all my stories and added them to her favorites. She put me on alerts and on her favorites list. THANKS :D**

**Disclaimer: All right go to their maybe respectful (you never know) owners! XD**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to Anastasia Laurels, for publicizing my story :D! In return for that, I've had Leo, her favorite character, MAKE A TEENY CAMEO!**

**oN wItH tHe StOrY!**

At Hogwarts, they have to sort you into different houses. Good thing I still looked like and 11 year old, because that's the age of when you're supposed to start. Thalia, Madison and Taylor were more embarrassed because Thalia joined the hunt when she was almost 16, Madison joined the hunt when she was 14, and Taylor joined when she was 13. Since you don't age when you're a Hunter, they ended up being the tallest of the group.

Emily was especially excited, because this gave her a chance to deepen her magical training. She was sorted into the Ravenclaw house, along with Thalia, Daphne, Grace and I. Jenna, Madison, Kennady, and Taylor got Gryffindor. Hannah, Isabella, Phoebe and Catherine got Hufflepuff. No one was sorted into Slytherin because there was rumors that Slytherin held the "bad guys" Besides, there was a lot of obnoxious boys in Slytherin, and I guessed the hat that we were supposed to wear took note that we hated boys.

That didn't stop us from being totally away from boys. We really made an effort.

Like at the start of the year feast, Thalia, Daphne, Kennady, Emily and I all crammed together at one part of the table. We made sure to sit by only girls, but a boy named Terry Boot ended up next to Daphne. You should have seen her face, she was sweating and clinging to Thalia, who was next to her.

"Why is she so scared of me?" Asked Terry.

"I dunno," said Thalia, who pushed Daphne away from her.

"Buck up," she told Daphne. We returned to our dessert.

After the feast, we went over to where the Ravenclaw dormitory is. To get in, you have to answer a riddle. Since us Ravenclaws are deemed "The Smart People", It was pretty easy.

"What if the door asks 'What's black and white with red all over'?" I asked the other Ravenclaw hunters. We were hanging out in the back of the Ravenclaw common room.

"You answer, 'A penguin in a blender,'" Thalia joked.

"Poor penguin," said Grace. We all laughed.

When it was about 10 PM, we went out to bed. I couldn't get to bed, so at about midnight I got back up. I remembered the day before, when I had the dream about Shelby. _I should probably see what is going on with her, _I told myself.

"Grace! Get up! I need you," I shook Grace until she finally got up.

"What do you need me for?" She groaned.

"You're a daughter of Poseidon. I need to do an Iris Message! Get down to the common room," I told her. I then practically dragged her down into the vacated common room with the last of the coals still burning in the hearth. I sat down on one of the chairs.

"I've recently discovered that I can make light appear from my hand, because Apollo is also the god of the sun," I told her. Grace nodded.

"So you need me to make some mist?" she asked.

"Yes. This may be a bit bright," I told her. I concentrated on how I felt when dad gave me his blessing. I prayed _Please! Just for a few seconds! _Then I saw a trickle of light dance from my hand. Grace then stood up, and made mist fall from her hand. I took a Golden Drachma out of my pocket and threw it into the rainbow that we made. "O, goddess Iris, accept my offering. Show me Shelby at Camp Half-Blood."

The mist that Grace was making shimmered, and then it changed until I saw the familliar face of Shelby.

"Shelby!" I told her. She jerked around. "Um, how are things going for you?"

"Fine," she said. She had a depressed look on her face.

"Really, Shelby. Look, I wanted to say I'm sorry about leaving you. I really am," I told her. A smile spread across her face. (A/N, HERE COMES LEO!) Then a boy came up to Shelby. He looked about 16.

"Yo Shelby- Whoa... Who's that?" He asked.

"LEO! GO AWAY!" Shelby yelled at him. "It's a friend of mine. She joined the Hunt."

"The Hunt? Like the group of girls with Jason's hot sister in it?" He looked at me. "Tell Thalia I said hi!"

"EWW!" I almost yelled, " Shelby, make him go away! Artemis told us NEVER to talk to boys!" Shelby pushed him away.

"Tell... Thalia... I said... Hi!" He yelled as he sprinted down the hill down to where the cabins were.

"Where are you?" Asked Shelby.

"We're at this school where there's kids who were born with the Blessing of Hecate. They can do magic, just like the children of Hecate," I explained.

"Cool!" She said, "Why are you there?"

"Because Artemis needs to go hunt this really dangerous monster by herself. Besides, this way we can get some recruits and sniff out real Demigods," I told her.

"Oh my gosh," Shelby exclaimed. "Maybe I can be the satyr for those demigods! I don't have a duty now, because my friend Allison took the one I was going to do. I'm really bored!"

"We definetly need a satyr over here," I told her.

"Um, Elaine. I can't do this mist for much longer," said Grace. I totally forgot about her.

"Okay." I told her. I then looked over to Shelby. "Ask Chiron if you can get over here. I gotta go!" I told her.

"Bye!" said Shelby. Grace then turned off the mist and took a deep breath.

"Dude, can I go back to bed now?" She asked.

"Yeah," I joined her up in the Girl's dormitory. I collapsed onto my bed, and I fell asleep immediatley.

**Review and check back for more!**

**All positive reveiws make my day!**

**I'll update soon!**


	8. Ron Tries and Fails to Stalk Me

**Wow. THANK YOU PEOPLE SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! You make me feel really special xD**

**As a present for all your amazing reviews, I'm going to try and make this chapter the longest one. The longest one is the first one, and that one is a tad over 1700 words. HERE I GO!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah yeah. Uh huh, I know I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to the amazing geniuses Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling :)**

**LeT's gEt On WiTh ThE sToRy!**

The next day, after we had breakfast. McGonnagal handed out our schedules. We were all entering the first or second year except for Thalia was entering the fifth year, Madison was going into the fourth year, and then Taylor went into the third year. I was entering the first year.

For my first class, I went to a charms class with Emily and Grace. Since we had it with the hufflepuffs, Catherine and Hannah were there also. We all sat next to each other. The lesson was really monotonus; we were just learning a hover charm. Since Hogwarts has a selection of extra wands, us hunters got to pick out wands that worked the best.

Obviously, Emily was a natural. She's a daughter of Hecate, right? Professor Flitwick, after a very long and boring introduction to charms, started explaining the levitating curse and the wand movements.

"Just swish and flick," explained Professor Flitwick. He then looked up and stared at a floating feather in the air: Emily's. "But... I haven't even told you the incantation..." He looked at her flabbergasted. She smiled and shrugged. Grace, Hannah, Catherine and I laughed. It was so funny how these mortals think they're so special because they can do magic. It's just a blessing of Hecate. After Professor Flitwick gave us a very stern look, we then contiuned on the lesson.

Next we had potions with the Slytherins. The kids there think that they're so cool. I'm glad none of us are Slytherins. I finally fully understood why Artemis didn't like boys that much. The professor for potions was a total snob. His name was Snape, and he had weird jet black, oily hair. He hated all Gryffindors, which meant he hated Phoebe and Jenna, who were in this class. He especially this one kid called Harry Potter for no reason at all. He was a jerk. He assigned a lot of homework, and I was sad. I thought by joining the Hunt, I'd never have to do school, but I found myself having a lot of homework, which really sucked.

After potions, I stumbled upon Thalia having an argument with a first year, and I recognized him as the snobby kid named Draco Malfoy. He had decided that Thalia was a "muggle" because she had all of the sudden joined the 5th year. His reasoning told her that she would have come earlier if she was a real wizard, and he called her a muggle.

"What kind of an insult is that, git?" asked Thalia. We were all surrounding her, giving her support. She was pwning this Malfoy kid! I mean, 12 to 1, we were totally going to own this kid.

"Muggle! Non magic person!" He yelled at her. I looked around to see a lot of other people staring at Thalia and Malfoy's argument.

"Says the mortal," she laughed at him. I even cracked a smile at that and some of us laughed. The other people stared at Thalia like she was crazy. Of course they didn't understand! Inside joke!

"Look, kid, don't go insulting my parentage!" She pushed him, and she zapped him. He jumped back about 5 feet out of the shock. We all started laughing our heads off, and then we went to lunch.

After lunch, we had a History of Magic lesson. Honestly, Daphne and I didn't care about that. (Daphne was sitting next to me) We were passing notes the whole time.

**Daphne: Oh my gods THIS IS SO BORING!  
>Elaine: I know right? Why are wizards supposed to know this stuff?<br>Daphne: I honestly have no idea.  
>Elaine: Did u see how Thalia totally pwnd that Slytherin?<br>Daphne: XD that was so funny.**

So overall, the day was pretty boring. After dinner, we found out there was monster-infested woods outside. We were bored, so we decided to meet out there at 11 PM so we could go kick some monster butts. We changed into our hunter stuff with camoflouge pants, long sleeve under gray armour shirts and snow white vests. Hey, in England, it is cold.

"Is it eleven yet?" I asked Thalia. Us Ravenclaw hunters were sitting in our hunter clothes, with weapons and everything out in the common room. We were waiting in the empty common room.

Thalia looked at her watch. "It's 10:48," she told us, "we should probably get going." We all stood up.

"This girl called Hermione says that they have high security and it's really hard to get out," said Grace.

"Come on, we're the Hunters of Artemis. We can so get out of here undetected!" Said Thalia and she pushed open the door of the Ravenclaw tower.

The castle at this time of night was cold and gloomy; it looked like a stereotypical haunted castle. We crept through the hall until we got to where the staircase was. The huge room with all the moving staircases was really... interesting. Of course, there was some trick steps, and Thalia was running down a stair case when she stepped on a trick step. Her whole leg, up to her knee got stuck in the trick step, and it took her about 10 seconds to get it out, with her swearing the whole time.

"Thalia is a potty mouth!" I joked. Thalia gave me her _I'll zap you if you don't shut up _Look and I went quiet.

After us going down the stairs of death, we sneaked out of the castle. We opened the huge doors and we saw the Hufflepuff hunters waiting out there.

"Hey, guys. We should wait for the others before we go," I said. About 5 minutes later, the others arrived.

"Let's go kick some monster asses!" Said Thalia. I looked at her and she just stuck her tounge out at me. Then, we all ran until we got to the forbidden forest. It had a really erie feel.

"I see why it's called the forbidden forest," said Jenna. "It has a creepy feeling."

"Good," said Isabella, "that means that there's a bunch of monsters!" (A/N, I'm currently also playing Apollo Justice, so this might take a while... *20 minutes later* OKAY IM DONE W/ INVESTIGATION! LET'S GO!) We then went into the forest and we started exploring.

We were sure that there would be monsters in the dark, damp forest. I looked up at the sky high trees and into the twinkling stars. Eventually, we came upon a pack of dracaenae. Great memories flooded in my head of my first battle as I instinctively pulled out my hair clip and got an arrow ready and shot it; it hit a dracaenae smack in the center of its chest. All this happened in a second, and I smiled. I shot one, two, three more arrows, and then we eventually cleared out the dracaenae- for now.

We eventually stumbled upon some Hellhounds, two baby cyclopses, more Dracaenae, and even a hydra.

"Yeah!" I yelled, shooting an arrow and hitting a Hellhound. It immediately disintgrated and by that time I had another arrow in my bow. I shot it, and another hellhound disintegrated. Then, Taylor shot and arrow out of her bow, and the last hellhound disintegrated. I collapsed my bow and arrow into a hairpin and put it in my hair. We all high fived each other.

We then sat down and Phoebe and I treated the little scratches and burns we got, there was only five or six of them. It was nothing bad, though. I had secretly brought my headphones, so I listened to some songs while patching everyone up.

_Keep it, rock it, rock it out!  
>Keep it, rock it, rock it out!<br>Turn it up! Wanna hear it bumpin,  
>The beat is on fire!<br>Burn it up! It's-hot-up-in-this party TONIGHT!_

I wiped down a wound Jenna had with some nectar on a cloth, and Hannah gave her a teeny square of ambrosia. I moved onto Emmi, the last person, and treated a small bite mark.

_You so fly, that's why they call us all the way up!  
>Put your hands up! All the way up!<em>

"Elaine, you're not listening to music again?" asked Emmi after I finished bandaging her wound.

My face turned bright red. "Um... no..." She yanked my headphones out of my ears and stuffed them in my pocket.

"Come on, it's almost 2 in the morning. We should probably get back," said Thalia, and we made a hike back to the castle.

On our way back through the dark woods, we saw 3 people (Yes, the Golden Trio! This takes place in year one, so they're only 11. :D)

"Who are those people? I thought we were the only ones out here at 2 in the morning," said Kennady.

"Tell me that they aren't teachers," said Phoebe.

"It doesn't look like it," said Madison.

"Let's go check it out!" said Catherine. We walked closer, and I recognized the people.

"Hey, that's the boy that Snape hates so much! And his friends," I told everyone. Then, Harry, Ron and Hermione saw us, and they strode up to us.

"Shoot. They saw us," said Daphne.

"Um, what are you guys doing out here? And why are you all wearing muggle clothes?" asked Hermione.

"Well, um, well..." Said Thalia. She looked at us with a look that I took to mean _Let's get out of here!_ "Uh, oh look at the time 2AM, we gotta go!" We then all sprinted back to the entrance to the castle. We looked back at them and they had a confused look on their faces. We then opened the door and sneaked back up to our dormitories.

"Wow," I told Emily, "we almost got caught there! They saw us!" I had changed into my pjs and I went into bed.

"Yeah. We woulda been toast if Thalia hadn't saved us!"

"I know, right?" I told her. I yawned, and I closed my eyes. "It's almost three in the morning. Let's go to bed." I told her. I then fell asleep.

**\(*.*)/ ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! **

**This chapter now registers as the longest chapter in this story with 2,025 words. That's your reward for all your amazing reviews!**

**Guys, be sure to check back tomorrow! I update on this story almost daily!**

**So this time, I'm not going to tell you what song Elaine listens to when she's treating Emmi; aroung the 1,400 word mark. (Yes, the chapter is THIS long! YAY!) I want YOU to review, and tell me what Elaine is listening to!**

**Happy Dancing Pickles!**

***Laurels butts in***

**Laurels: *Sigh* If pickles COULD dance, then with a jar of pickles and an iPod, you could have a dance party with no socialization whatsoever! XD**


	9. I Get Detention From Oily Head

**Uh huh! Chapter 9! **

**If you guys want funny disclaimers, then I'm going to have to reuse some of my old ones. This one is my favorite.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the books. Those people are J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. Wait, how do you know that I don't look like them? Are you in my house? WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU STALKER?**

After our little... adventure the night before, we were all exhausted. Good thing I had a 2 hour session of History of Magic AGAIN. I sat in the very back row, along with Emily, Hannah and Jenna. We all slept the whole time! Good thing this professor just drones on and on and on about everything, so we could get some sleep.

Meanwhile, I've found myself having to do homework. I thought that was long-gone, but Thalia has the worst of it. Since she's in the fifth year, they load you up with homework. Thalia told me she usually does a mediocre job because we'll leave by the time the exams come around. Besides, we're not witches, so it doesn't really matter.

So I was doing homework one day in the library with everyone else from the hunt, and we were really goofing off instead of doing homework. And yes, I had my headphones in.

_With every seam you're sewing up my heart  
>With every thread you know you'll pull it apart.<br>__Look in the Mirror I don't see no scars  
><em>_And everywhere I need you, there you are! _

"So the git who was dissing Thalia a week ago came up to me and started dissing me," said Taylor. "And then I went 'Dude, I'm not a freaking muggle. You shouldn't be dissing me when you're no special yourself. Of course you'd need some brain cells in your thick head to figure it out.'" I then looked at my watch and I decided that I actually needed to get some work done.

"Guys, I gotta get back to the common room. See you later," I told them. I then grabbed my books, and then went through the empty hallways back to the common room.

Heck, yeah I knew Ron Weasels was following me. See, he's like Leo when it comes to us hunters. He thinks we're cute and all that. I rounded a corner, and before Ron turned the corner, I dropped my book bag, took my hairpin out and had a Celestial Bronze tipped arrow ready to shoot at him. When he turned the corner, you should've seen his face. He jumped back at the sight of me.

"Never,"I told him, "mess with a hunter of Artemis. You'll regret it!"

"Okay..." He backed away slowly. Then, Professor Snape came in, seeing me hold a bow and arrow to Ron's face. I collapsed it into a hairpin and put it in my hair in about 3 seconds.

"Professor... Did you see that?" asked Ron. "She had a bow and arrow right on my face!"

_"It wouldn't have hurt you. You're just a mortal,"_ I mumbled to myself.

"Detention, Geralds. (Remember? That's my last name.) Violence is not tolerated at this school," He told me. "Tonight. 8 PM. Expect to be there for a few hours."

You know what? That really stinks. I went into the common room and Grace told me we were going on another _mission._

"Yeah. That sucks for me. Oil Head just gave me detention," I told her.

"Snape?" She asked me.

"Yeah."

"Gee, what did you do?"

"You know the Ron Weasel kid? He was stalking me, and I threatened him with a bow and arrow in his face. It was so funny until Mr. I-Need-Some-Shampoo came in. He gave me detention." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe you can join us when you're done?" She asked.

"Maybe. We'll see how it plays through," I told her. We then went down to dinner, and afterwards I went to detention with Snape *DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNN!* You should know me by now to know that I brought my iPod. All he wanted me to do is sort some files.

Beforehand, I put on the hunter clothes in the girl's room. I then hooked up my iPod so that no one could see the cord; I looped the cord down the back of my shirt and into my jeans pocket. I then put back on the Hogwarts uniform and robes. Good thing it was especially cold down in the dungeons, I was really warm. There were 2 other girls doing detention with me. Their names were Chloe and Briana. Briana was in Ravenclaw, like me. Chloe was in Hufflepuff, but that didn't stop them from being best friends.

Actually, we made a list of possible demigods and Briana was on the list as a possible daughter of Athena. She was smart, and she was outcasted as a rebel, like me. I went to sorting those papers in the deep, dark, cold dungeon.

_You got the veiw of the ocean  
>From the top floor of your apartment building.<br>But every time we're together,  
>It's all about you and your hair in the mirror.<em>

I looked up at Snape's face and I smiled. He had no clue at all I had the headphones, but if he found out, I'd be screwed. I continued to sort files.

_You never ask what I'm thinking,  
>You never even try<br>cause you're always so preoccupied._  
><em>It's really funny how you freak out<em>  
><em>Every time we go out <em>  
><em>And we gotta wait for a table.<em>

After 3 hours of sorting, Snape let us go. We headed down to the stair case, and I started to go down the steps. I was going to meet everyone else.

"Elaine, isn't the common room this way?" asked Briana.

"Um, well. Yeah. Well, I left something... In the library! I gotta go get it!"

"The library's closed. What are you hiding?" She asked. Man, this girl was good.

"I just... Have to be somewhere. I can't tell," and then I sprinted down the stairs.

**Okay. I got Laurels over here and we checked for Stalkers. We only found Ryan S, the MOST ANNOYING PERSON IN THE WORLD. _That little BRAT. Other than that, no one... so far!_**

**Woooo hoooo! ANOTHER Chapter done! I'm on a ROLL!**

**PS, The song in the last chapter was All The Way Up by Hot Rush. OOHH YEAH I GOT U GUYS!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	10. Briana Decides to Spy On Us

**CHANGE OF PLANS HERE! This chapter is going to be in Briana's point of view :D Otherwise, everything's going to be Elaine's POV. :D **

**I'm totally pumped! LET'S WRITE THIS CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do own the books. I don't own the rights to the books, though :)**

**YaY! tHiS iS tHe TeNtH cHaPtEr! WoOoOoOoO hOoOoOoOoOoO! yOu GuYs RuLe!**

Briana

After Elaine left, I sprinted to where Chloe had left. I then dragged her back to the stair case.

"Chloe, come on. We need to see what she's up to!" I told her.

"Awww fine!" She replied. We then ran down the staircases so we could catch up to Elaine. We opened the door at the front and we saw her running towards the woods in a gray under armor long sleeve shirt, a white vest and blue jeans. It looked like she was listening to music because she was singing and it looked as if she was holding a muggle MP3 player or something. (I was muggle born)

"What's up with the singing?" Asked Chloe.

"I don't know. Let's keep going," I said. We went along and followed her into the woods. "Lumos," I said when we entered the Forbidden Forest. We needed some light here! We kept following her for about 2 minutes when about 50 yards ahead, we heard a girl yell "FIRE!"

Chloe and I crept closer, about 20 yards away from where Elaine had run off to. There, we saw the unexpected.

There was about a dozen other girls there, and they were firing arrows at... huge black dogs with red eyes. "Woah..." I said. Elaine was up there in the front smacking those huge dogs with arrows. She kept singing, so she must've had her MP3 still in. Chloe and I watched in amazement for another minute, and by then, they had mutilated the huge dogs.

"Yeah, Hunters! We were great!" Said a girl I recalled as Thalia from the 5th year. "No injuries? Let's keep going, then! We got some monsters to own!"

"Wait a second," whispered Chloe. I looked at her. "Monsters? I didn't see anything... really. I didn't know what I saw," she said, looking confused.

"I clearly saw about 15 huge black dogs with red eyes. I don't know about you, but that's what I saw!" I told her. We both then crept through the woods and we quietly watched a couple of more battles they did until we were tired.

"Briana, it's almost midnight and I'm tired. Let's head back to the castle!" Said Chloe. She looked about ready to collapse there. We trampled our way back through the forest for about 20 minutes until we found Hogwarts again. We ran up to the door and we creaked in. We crept upstairs and I said goodbye to Chloe as she went back up to the Hufflepuff dormitory. I then crept back up to the Ravenclaw tower and I almost got caught by Mrs. Norris. Luckily, I tip-toed past her and sneaked the rest of the way up to Ravenclaw Tower.

You know what? I decided the best way to figure out what those girls were doing was to catch them in their tracks. I sat down on a chair in front of the fire in the vacated Common Room, and I waited for the girls in Ravenclaw to return.

After about a half an hour later, Thalia, Emily, Grace and Elaine returned. Emliy was talking about something, and when she saw me, she jumped.

"What were you guys doing outside so late?" I asked. Then, Thalia did the weirdest thing possible. She went up to me and snapped her fingers.

"What? Briana, we've been here the whole time," she said. For a second, my vision went blurry and I saw them in Hogwarts clothes and I was convinced that they had been here. Then, it went back to normal and I saw them in jeans and silver camoflauge pants, with long sleeve shirts and vests and snow parkas. They hadn't been here.

"Wait a second," I told them. I stood up. "You weren't here. What were you doing out in the Forbidden Forest?" I asked them.

"Um, well," stammered Elaine. "Thalia," She mumbled, "the Mist isn't working!"

"What's the Mist?" questions started coming out of my mouth like mad. "What were those huge dogs with red eyes? Why are you guys in muggle clothes? Why are you hunting a bunch of monsters?"

"She must be a demigod," whispered Thalia.

"What's a demigod? Why is my life so weird? Why is it that monsters like that huge dog try and attack me?" I asked her.

"Briana. I'm really sorry, but we can't explain now," said Elaine. "You are just... Different. Like Thalia, Emily, Grace and I. Just get up to bed and forget that this ever happened." Then, they ran up to their dormitory.

_"Soon you'll understand," _Said a voice in my head.

"Is there really a voice in my head?" I asked myself, knowing that I wouldn't get a reply.

_"Hang on for a little longer. You'll know what's happening. I'm glad to have you as my daughter and I know you can be strong," _I jumped at the sound of the voice. I then scampered up to my bed, without even changing, I hopped into bed.

_This have something to do with Mom! _I thought. I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

**He he :) Sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter than the others :D **

**Don't worry though! It still is over 1,000 words! If it's over 1,000 words, then it's good enough for me! **

**Review and check back for more!**


	11. We Make Our Plan of Attack

**Disclaimer: For Christmas, I would love it if the rights to Percy Jackson and Harry Potter would be gift wrapped and set on my doorway. Unfortunately that's not going to happen, so I'm going to have to go with the plan to steal the rights. If those penguins would ship in...**

**I've put off this chapter for a while... Might as well write it...**

**0_0 hErE wE gO!**

Elaine (We're going to be in her POV for the rest of the storay!)

So that day, Shelby arrived. She came up to me in Hogwarts robes after a Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Woah! Shelby? When did you get here?" I asked her, just running into her.

"Five minutes ago. Chiron's bended the mist so it looks like I've been here the whole time. I'm going to be in Ravenclaw, like you," she explained.

"Good thing you're here, because a half-blood is really suspicious. Her name is Briana," I told her.

"How do you know she's a demigod?" Asked Shelby.

"Well she can see through the mist and has mentioned having monsters attack her."

"Are there any other possibles?"

"Yeah. There's Zac Bennett from Gryffindor, possible son of Hephaestus. There's a girl in Slytherin named Miranda Colt, possible daughter of Aphrodite. There's a boy in Gryffindor, named Harry Potter who is a possible son of Hades." (OOH YEAH I got you there!)

"Okay, that's great. Let's get to our next class. Chiron gave me this stick. He said something about a wand or what not," Shelby told me as we headed through the hallways buzzing with people to our next class.

"Yeah, next we have charms. Just hang in there, and I'll explain," I told her.

"Okay." We then headed off to our charms lesson.

('*+,,.+*')

After dinner that night, the Ravenclaw Hunters, Shelby, and I had a talk.

"Yeah, Shelby," whispered Thalia, "we've kind of busted our bubbles with Briana here." She pointed to Briana, who was laughing with her friends.

"She's really suspicious," said Emily.

"Yeah, we need to round up the half-bloods and get out of here. You should check out the possibles," said Grace.

"I talked to Briana and Zac today. They're definetly demigods. I still need to check on Harry Potter and Miranda Colt," said Shelby.

"When should we plan to leave?" I asked.

"It's late November now. I was thinking we could drop out at their Christmas break," she told me.

"Okay. We should get to sniffing out those Half-Bloods. Fast." I told her. I yawned and looked at my watch. "Guys its 10 and I'm gonna hit the sack," I told them. They nodded and continued the conversation without me. I went up to bed and I was so tired, I fell asleep in almost an instant.

Over the next few weeks, we made it a priority to get the Half-Bloods checked off and rounded up. Since there's about 1,000 people who attend the school, it was pretty hard. With Shelby's super-sensitive nose, our task was made a lot easier. By the time Christmas break had rolled around, We had confirmed the following demigods:

Briana , possible daughter of Athena  
>Zac Bennett, possible son of Hepaestus or Hermes.<br>Miranda Colt, possible daughter of Aphrodite  
>Harry Potter, possible son of Hades.<p>

"Okay guys," It was the night before the students were supposed to return to their families for Christmas vacation. All us Hunters and Shelby were making a plan to smuggle the demigods out.

"First, an hour before the carrages leave, we need to get them all in one spot," Explained Shelby. We had a map of Hogwarts and the grounds laid out in front of us in the library. (A/N, no it's not the Marauders Map.)

"We need to get the demigod or demigods from the house you are in packed and ready. We will all meet up here, and then we explain some details, but not all of them. We tell them that we need to take them somewhere, and they're going to have to trust us," she told us.

"We will then get in the carraiges and get on the Hogwarts express. We get off, and then we go into downtown London, and we take a plane to America," she said.

"Where'd we get the money for 20 plane tickets?" Asked Thalia.

"Argus, the security guard for Camp, knows how to drive a plane. Zeus is lending us a jet and he's going to take us to New York," Shelby told us.

"Well, that's awesome!" Said Jenna.

"Okay. We need to get back to planning. Once we board the plane, and arrive in New York, we will take a bus to camp. Hopefully We will have hardly any fights, and if we do have them, we've got you guys to take care of them."

"That sounds like a simple and good plan," I told her. We all understood the plan, so there were no questions.

"Great. We should get off to dinner," said Daphne.

**YAY! Chapter 11, written and posted! **

**Hey, Icebreaker14, if you're reading this, Harry really should be a son of Hades. It just plain fits him and I'm not doing it just because you are ;D**

**Be sure to review. If you've read this far, you might as well review. I would really like that and it would totally make my day :)**

**thanks to all the people who alerted/favorited me/this story/my other stories. There's too many to name and I feel so grateful for all the support. You guys totally rule :D**

**\(*.*)/ BE SURE TO REIVEW!**

**3 ya guys!**


	12. Chloe Tags Along

**Aw... I just realize this story is beginning to wind down :( **

**Yeah, we're probably gonna have 3-5 more chapters, depending on how much I squeeze into a chapter.**

**PS, I'm not gonna be updating 4 a while... We're having exams :P**

**Disclaimer: If I WAS Rick Riordan or JK Rowling, then I wouldn't put a disclaimer!**

The next day, we let Briana know that we wanted to see her outside before the carrages left.

"Are you going to explain what's happening to me?" She asked me.

"Yes, well, kind of..." I told her.

"Can't you just tell me now?" She rolled her eyes.

"Erm, no. Sorry! Just meet Thalia, Emily, Grace and me at the lake an hour before the carraiges arrive," I told her. I then went to get packed up, which was pretty easy considering that I didn't need any of the books or my borrowed wand. I just slipped on some jeans and a dark gray under armor shirt and a white vest under my Hogwarts uniform, put my hairpin bow and arrow in my hair, and I was ready to go.

When it was time to go, I went up to the front entrance to Hogwarts. It was snowy and peaceful outside, with the lake frozen over and cardinals all over the place. After 15 minutes, we had the demigods together and we were alone. It was time to explain to them what we were going to do.

"This one was really stubborn," Jenna told me, pointing to the boy I recognized as Harry Potter. "He kept telling me that he was going to stay at Hogwarts for the winter and I finally got him to just come down here."

"Ugh. That must have really stunk," I told her.

"Okay," started Thalia. She was going to make the speech. "You people are probably wondering why you're here."

"Well heck yeah," said Miranda. "We obviously don't want to know why stalkers are bringing us out here."

"If you'll listen, I'll explain!" Snapped Thalia. After a few moments, she continued. "Who here thinks their life is just plain weird? Who here is freaked out by monsters trying to attack them?"

"Yeah," they all chanted back. Some nodded their heads.

"Well, we're here to escort you to a place where we can train you to fight the monsters," said Thalia. Odd looks went through the group of new demigods.

"Oh, look," I said to break the silence hanging through the group, "The carriages are going to go. Yeah... Let's get going!" We all went to the carriages. Before I even took 2 steps, Chloe came out from hiding behind a nearby tree.

"Briana, what are you doing? What's up with all those stuff with monsters? Are you going to leave forever?" Chloe bombarded Briana with questions.

"You- You didn't hear what I said, did you?" Asked Thalia.

"I heard the whole thing," Chloe told Thalia. Thalia sighed.

"Hey," I suggested, "even though she's a Mortal, she can still join the Hunt."

"Why can't I go with her?" Asked Chloe; she was still bombarding us with questions.

"Actually, you can. We... Have a group of girls-"

"Let me guess," she butted in, "you guys? You look kind of suspicious."

"Let me continue," I said. "We have a group of girls where we fight monsters, and you are eligible to join." Chloe looked wonderstruck at the idea.

"Briana, you have to join too!" Chloe looked at Briana. I only just realized that Briana was listening to our conversation.

"What do I have to do to join?" Asked Chloe.

"You need to come with us... We need Art- I mean, our... leader to get you initiated. You must take a vow to never grow up and to never become smitten with boys," explained Thalia.

"That's easy enough. Boys are like trees; It takes them fifty years to grow up." Chloe shrugged.

"You don't need your stuff, just come with us," said Thalia, and we sprinted off toward the carriages.

When we got onto the Hogwarts express, all us Hunters crammed into a compartment. It was a bit squished, but it was really fun.

"So this is the train that they take to get to and from London to Hogwarts?" Asked Jenna.

"Yuperoni," said Emmi. We all laughed. (A/N, My friend Emmi actually says yuperoni! XD)

"Where'd you come up with 'Yuperoni'?" Asked Hannah.

"Well, I love pepperoni, so I made yuperoni by adding yup and pepperoni. They make the perfect match," she said.

As the blank feilds whipped past the window of the compartment, it eventually began to get darker. We then had to endure 3 more hours of the ride to London. Just before we got to London, we all changed into "Muggle" clothes, and by that time we finally arrived at platform 9 and 2/3... no wait, 9 and 3/4. We met up with the rest of the group and they showed us how to get back to the normal London train staion. Apparently that meant us going through a wall.

"See, it's easy," said Briana. She then ran through the wall.

"Elaine, you go first!" Said Emily.

"Fine," I said. I took a deep breath, and then I ran through the wall, hoping I wouldn't get hurt. I opened my eyes not to me slamming into a brick wall, but instead another train station, this one much bigger, and the smiling face of Briana.

"You did it!" said Briana.

"Why wouldn't I have?" I asked.

"Well, normally you can only go through if you're a wizard or a witch, because it blocks it out for Muggles," Briana went on to explain more on the matter, until everyone from the Hunt, the demigods, and Chloe were all past the wall separating the London Train Station and platform 9 3/4

"Now," said Thalia, "We take on London."

**Yay! I think I can put in... 4 more chapters... at the MOST. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Be sure to reivew!**


	13. We Totally Pwn A Bunch Of Monsters

**ChApTeR 13! Here we are! :D**

**YES! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT! I'm studying for finals and this is all I could squeeze in in 20 minutes. **

**Just saying, I own the idea for the story, but Rick Riordan owns the books.**

**WOWWWW I almost typed "CAPCOM owns Ace Attorney" for the disclaimer. I've recently had a HUGE KlavierxEma obsession, and I've been reading a lot of Klema fics. so lots of CAPCOM disclaimers...YAYY GO GAVINNERS!**

****:D In this chapter, the song is Roll the Dice by Hot Rush. Hugs and kisses to you if you knew that!****

**Off with the rambling!**

**On with the story! XD**

We got everyone out of the train station, and then we had to go through the winding, snowy streets of London. Yeah, it was pretty fun!

"Where exactly are we going?" Asked Chloe.

"Um, actually, I don't know," I said. "We should just follow Thalia. I think she knows where we're going." I shrugged.

"Okay," she said. I was bored, so I took out my iPod again.

_h-h-high risks  
>You're gettin high sticks<br>And now it's up to you  
>How much you wanna spend<em>

We kept going through the crowded, icy streets of London.

"Erm, Thalia? You sure you know where we're going?" I asked.

"Yes. We're on the right track," she said.

_Nothin sudden  
>Nothin miss for sure<br>But life is too short  
>To play it safe, my friend<em>

After another 20 minutes of us winding through the streets, we found ourselves on the outskirts of London and in a huge feild. I looked ahead to see a small plane.

"And here's our ride, peeps," said Thalia. "Come on, let's get going. Argus is waiting." Thalia then stopped for a moment. "Hold it, wait a minute. Harry, Miranda, Zak, Chloe?" She asked. They looked at her. "Erm, this person... You're about to meet, well he's the security guard for cam- I mean, the place you're going to. Let's just say that... He has about 100 blue eyes all over his body, so don't freak out! heh heh..."

We all stared at her.

"I think someone ordered the awkward fruit bowl..." said Emmi to break the silence.

"100 eyes? That's soo weird," said Miranda.

"Yeah, we'll explain that-" We had been staring behind her for the past minute, and she turned around. About 200 yards ahead of us, was a hoard of monsters; about 50 of them. Hellhounds, Dracaenae, even a lastrygonian giant!

"Oh shit," she mumbled. In less than 5 seconds, we had our arrows ready to fire and into formation. "HUNTERS! CHARGE!" Yelled Thalia.

"What's happening?" Asked Zak.

"You! Everyone else! Stay back here!" Explained Jenna. She then ran off with the rest of us. I went into auto-pilot. _Grab arrow. Load. Shoot. Grab arrow. Load. Shoot. _After about 5 minutes of constant shooting, we heard a peircing scream.

"I'LL TAKE CARE OF IT!" I yelled to everyone else. I looked around and I saw the demigods getting attacked by some stray hellhounds. In a matter of seconds, I had shot the hellhounds off with my arrows.

"Did anyone get hurt?" I asked.

"Erm, I think Miranda twisted her ankle and Harry got a slash on the arm," explained Chloe.

"Okay," I said, getting my healing stuff out. "I know how to heal this," I explained to Harry. "You're going to have to trust me." He nodded. He took out his arm, which was all bloody.

"Hello?" Asked Miranda. "Anyone home? I've still got my ankle twisted over here!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at her. I took out the Nectar and I started spreading it across the wound to clean it out. After I cleaned it out, Miranda kept complaining.

"Look, take this and eat it," I said, handing her some ambrosia. She was about to say something when I gave her a glare. I went back to treating Harry.

By the time that I finished with Harry, the others had warded off the monsters.

"I should've gotten us here faster!" Said Thalia. "About every monster in England knows we're here! Let's get going!" She said, and we went off towards the plane. After what the demigods had just seen, I'd imagine that they could face Argus. Fortunately, they did. We all hopped onto the plane, and Argus took off.

**xP I know this chapter is the shortest one. My brothers and sister are begging me to play settlers of Catan, so I gotta go! **

**Peace out!**

**Spread the love!**

**Happy dancing pickles!**

**Be sure to review!**


	14. We Finally Get To Camp

**Chapter 14! On your way! I think I can fit in another 3 chapters... at the max!**

**For the Ace Attorney fans reading this, try and find the reference to the games in this chapter! If you do, then I'll send you a sneek peak of chapter 15!**

**I know I've taken forevar to update... Stupid finals, go get a life :(**

**Thanks for all the reviews! for your reward, you get an advertisement!  
><strong>_**  
>I WOULD LOVE YOU GUYS FOREVER IF YOU READ ANASTASIA LAURELS'S UNEXPLAINED :D <strong>_

**xP Yeah... Let's get on with the storay!**

ADD Demigod + 7 hour plane ride = Annoyed Demigod.

Hey, what do you expect? A plane crowded with 20 demigods is sure to drive anyone nuts! The main thing that drove me to insanity was the fact that my iPod ran out of power 20 minutes into the flight. I kept complaining to myself. _Need. Music. NOW! Death. Might. Occur. Otherwise! _

Another annoying thing was the boy called Harry Potter trying to explain to us that his parents died and he was supposed to stay at Hogwarts. We didn't budge. Of course, he gave us a deluxe child of Hades death glare and sat down with his arms crossed.

So otherwise, it was a really great plane ride... (sarcasm!) About the ONLY thing interesting was this stupid conversation that I had with Jenna.

"Jenna? Is there a difference between a ladder and a step-ladder?" I asked. I was truly THAT bored.

"Well, isn't a step-ladder a much more complex peice of machinery? It's like 2 ladders stuck together!" She said.

"So you admit it's basically a ladder?"

"Well, no."

"Please excuse me for my lack of ladder discrimination!" I joked. We both laughed.

So after 7 hours of boredom and lack of music, I was about ready to burst. Argus landed the plane and I ran off as fast as I could. Who knew that 7 hours could last so long?

"Wow, Elaine!" laughed Emmi. "You looked like you were going to be sick!" I admit I was.

"Now," said Thalia, "We take on New York! Is everyone out here?" she asked. I looked around. _Hunters. Check. Satyr. Check. Demigods. Check. Chloe. Check. _

"Yup! We got everyone!" I said.

"Okay, about every single monster in Manhattan knows we're here. Let's hurry up!" I looked around and I knew that we were going to be in trouble if we didn't get to camp fast enough.

Right away, 15 minutes after we got off the plane, we ran into a dracanae, which we took down in a mere matter of seconds. Easy. We kept going through the dry, cold feilds scattered around Long Island. Monsters kept coming and coming, and we all got sick of them getting at us.

"Harry!" Yelled Taylor, as she shot an arrow at a hellhound, "What did we ever do to your dad?"

"Erm, I don't know. My dad is dead!" He said, stepping back and crowding behind us with the demigods and Chloe. I shot the last hellhound in the current group we ran into. I sighed. Just then, I heard Grace yell "LOOK!"

I whipped my head around to see a dark glowing hologram of a helm hovering over Harry's head.

"Harry, look. You just got claimed by your real father," explained Thalia.

"Would you bother to tell me who that person just might be?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"We'll explain... now. Look! We're at camp!" Thalia pointed at a pine tree up at the top of a hill. There was a huge dragon guarding it and there seemed to be a golden... fleece on the tree? Well, I had come to know over the past 7 months that the Greek myths were real, so I guessed it was the real Golden Fleece. We waded through a sea of knee-high grass and up to the top of the hill. I looked over the top of the hill to see a camp filled with about 40 people doing their stuff in a frost-covered, cheery camp.

"Uh, guys?" said Chloe, "I don't see anything, and I can't get past this tree here!"

"I, Thalia Grace, give Chloe Mason permission to enter the camp," said Thalia, and Chloe immediatley ran through to the rest of us.

We came upon the cabins. There was a bunch of them, shaped in an Omega shape around a fire pit. There were so many of them, and they were all so different, and there was so many, that it would take forever to describe them!

We all went down to a huge 4-story baby blue house to see a bunch of satyrs, a man in a wheelchair, and a man who looked to be in his 40s and was sipping a diet coke. Apparently they looked to be playing cards.

The man in the wheelchair went over to where we were standing behind them. "Hunters, I didn't expect for you girls to turn up!" He exclaimed.

"This one's been claimed by Hades," said Thalia, pointing to Harry.

"Who's Hades? Isn't he that guy from the myths?" Asked Harry.

"I'm here to explain," Chiron said. "Hunters, you can settle in cabin 8. Grover, alert the campers that we will have capture the Flag."

"So when you get claimed by your parent," I asked Thalia, "you get to go stay in their cabin?"

"Yeah, but we're staying in Artemis's cabin. There's no demigods of Artemis in there, but we get to stay there when we visit," she said. I went and followed the rest of the Hunters into the silvery cabin eight.

"Wow," I said, walking in. Everything in the cabin was very simple, but it was fascinating at the same time. Instead of windows, there was silvery silk drapes hanging from the ceiling. There was 3 bunk beds, all made of dark stained wood. Since there was only room for half of us to sleep in a bed, I volunteered to sleep in the floor.

Another surprise that we encountered was our pet wolves and falcons suddenly arrived at the camp yesterday, so we got them back, because we couldn't have them at Hogwarts.

I didn't regret joining the Hunt. That didn't stop from Camp Half-Blood from being astounding, too.

**Sorry it's taken forever for me to update! **

**Please review! **

**:D I'll try and update faster!**


	15. Chloe and Briana are Recruited

**Yay! Here's chapter 15! I think we're gonna have to end at chapter 16. :D I would've written this faster, but I had to have my daily intake of KlavierxEma fanfictions :)**

**Disclaimer: If I WAS Rick Riordan, I would have the Son of Neptune come out tomorrow. Unfortunately, we only know what happens in the first chapter. If you haven't gotten around to reading the leak of the first chapter, find it on google, and go read it NOW!**

**To show my support, I'm trying to memorize the first chapter. WISH ME LUCK!**

**Off with the rambling!**

**On with the storay!**

That night, after dinner, we got a surprise. More like 2, really. First, all the demigods got claimed. Miranda got claimed as a daughter of Aphrodite, Zak got claimed as a son of Hephaestus, And Briana got claimed as a daughter of Athena. Our next surprise came quickly. We came back to our cabin to see the Lady Artemis standing there.

"Lady Artemis!" We all said in surprise.

"I see you've return," said Artemis, "How many recruits do we have ready?"

"We have a demigod daughter of Athena named Briana who wants to join. We also have a mortal who tagged along and wants to join also," reported Emily.

"Any others? I hear you brought back three demigods."

"Well, one of them's a boy, and the other is a daughter of Aphrodite and doesn't want to give up dating and that sort of stuff," said Daphne.

"Good. Very good. Well, we should bring them in here so we can officially recruit them," said Artemis.

"I'll go get them," I volunteered. I went out of the cabin and ran next door down the line of cabins to the Athena cabin. I knocked on the door.

The door opened and I saw a girl that I recognized as Annabeth, because Thalia had pointed her out to us.

"Hey, we need Briana for a second. Okay, more than a second, but we just need her," I said.

Annabeth looked inside the door. "Briana! Get over here!" she said.

"Hi," I said to Briana. "Uh, we need you in the Artemis cabin for a minute." Annabeth then scowled at me. I think she guessed we were going to try and recruit her.

"What cabin is the Artemis one?" She asked.

"Just next door," I said, pointing to the silvery cabin that was glowing in the moonlight. I then ran to the Hermes cabin, where Chloe was temorarily staying. I knocked on the door, and it was Chloe that answered this time.

"Uh, Chloe, we need you in the Artemis cabin. Come on," I said. She shrugged.

"Travis! Connor! They need me in the Artemis cabin! I'll be right back!" She yelled. We then went back to the Artemis cabin.

"Uh, Artemis is in her tent outside," said Isabella. We all then crammed into the tent.

"Briana. Chloe. I think you know why you're here," said Artemis as I went into the huge tent.

"You want to recruit us?" Asked Chloe. "Chiron explained to me about the Greek gods and goddesses, so I know that you're Artemis."

"Yes." Artemis nodded.

"So?" said Briana. "What do I have to do to join?"

"You need to take an oath to foreswear growing up. No boys. No marraige. Just eternal maidenhood."

"Okay? What do I say?"

"Repeat after me," said Thalia.

"Repeat after me," smiled Chloe. Thalia rolled her eyes and continued.

**(Just a quick A/N here. I memorized the oath, but now I forgot it! I should go find the third chapter again...) **

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis," said Thalia. Chloe and Briana repeated the line.

"I turn my back on the company of men." They said the line.

"I accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt." Chloe and Briana finished the lines. "Now to make it official, Artemis needs to accept the vows. Then you will be bonded to them."

"I accept the vows," said Artemis. Then, a flash of silver light came like when I was initiated.

"Woah!" Said Chloe when the light died down. "Everything... seems clearer! Wait, what happened?"

"Chloe. You now have the ability to see through the Mist. It's what sheilds mortal's eyes from monsters and that sort of stuff," said Thalia.

"Awesome! When are we going to go kick some monster ass?" Asked Briana. She looked really pumped.

"Well, tommorrow, we have capture the flag with the campers," I said.

"Boo yah! Do we get Artemis on our team?" Asked Chloe.

"Yes. It's going to be sixteen hunters against about 50 demigods, so that will kind of even it out," said Artemis. Then, the tent door opened, and we saw Daphne standing outside.

"Uh, guys? We're planning stuff for capture the flag in the cabin..." She said. I went into the cabin with everyone else, and our 2 new Hunters, and we made our plan of attack.

**lol I think u guys can guess that the next and final chapter will be where they play capture the flag. I'm going to try and make it extra-super-long, unlike this one, which just happens to be 961 words. Sorry! :(**

**Reveiws? Anyone?**


	16. We Play Capture the Flag

**Here's chapter 16 as promised! I'm hyped up on soda, smores, ice cream and cake. I'm ready to be up all night reading and writing! Inspiration has hit me, so here I go! **

***Sighs* This is the last chapter of this story. Good thing, though, I can finally get around to writing that Demigods at the Triwizard Tournament chapter...**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my faithful OCs! **

**Hey, If you don't like the fact that Artemis is on the Hunt's team, then buck up. Go eat a banana. Hug a hobo. Drink coke till you get high and then with the crazy inspiration go write a one-shot. Just don't review saying that you don't like it cause then YOU WILL BE REJECTED! xD**

**I'm going to try and make this chapter the longest one! You guys deserve a really long chapter for hanging around this long! Thank you so much for all of you who Alerted or Favorited this story! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

"Elaine! Come on and get up! Breakfast is just about to start!" Catherine yelled at me. I pulled my warm sleeping bag over my head and I groaned.

"Is it morning already?" I asked. I yanked my sleeping bag up from myself and I saw the sun blaring in through the curtains of the Artemis cabin. Boy, had I wanted to sleep in that day, but I forced myself out of bed anyways. I changed into some jeans and my snow-parka and I forced myself out of the cabin and down the hill to the mess hall.

Almost all of the people from the cabins were there. I went over to where everyone else from the Hunt was and I slumped down at the end of the table.

"Tired?" joked Daphne. You could see that she was tired too. We had been up till 2 in the morning making our plan of attack for the capture the flag today, and I was sure we were going to win... again. Luckily, we had Daphne, who was a daughter of Athena and was the best strategist I knew, so we had a flawless plan.

"You bet I am!" I looked up and said entergetically. I then slumped back down. Laughter rang through the table, and I smiled.

By then, everybody from all of the cabins were at their tables, waiting for breakfast to start. I looked up and saw Artemis up at the head-table with Dionysus and Chiron. We had our toast to the gods, and then we all lined up to make our sacrifice in the brazier. "Apollo," I said, dropping a peice of buttered toast into the fire. _Thanks for guiding me this far _I thought. I then joined the rest of the hunt back at the Artemis table.

We had a ball at breakfast. It was so much fun squeezing all sixteen of us into a table meant for ten or twelve, and we were all squished together, like rows of squirrels. As we ate our breakfast, we talked about a bunch of stuff. Really corny, stuff, actually, like our favorite colors. After we finished up breakfast, Chiron made the official announcement that there would be capture the flag this afternoon after lunch.

"The campers will go against the Hunters. Our special guest, the Lady Artemis, will join the hunters, seeing that there is about 40 of you, and sixteen of them," he explained. _Who gives a crap? We could own those hunters without Lady Artemis. _

After breakfast, I decided to go down to the vacated archery range to get my mind off things. I took my hairpin out of my hair and I opened it up into the bow and arrow. I started shooting arrows at the target, getting the bullseye every time. After a couple minutes of me shooting on auto-pilot, I thought out loud, "Why the heck am I doing this without music?" I put on my headphones.

_I need another story.  
>Something to get off my chest.<br>My life gets kinda boring.  
>Need something that I can confess.<em>

I looked over and I saw a bunch of the Hunters at the basketball court and I decided to join them.

_Till all my sleeves are stained red  
>From all the truth that I've said.<br>Come by it honestly  
>I swear,<br>Thought you saw me wink, no I've been on the brink  
>So tell me what you want to hear!<em>

We had a couple rounds of 4 on 4 and then we headed back to the cabin for a while. Well, the clocks seemed to be going backwards and it took forever for lunch to come, and then finally, capture the flag.

After the clocks decided to behave and capture the flag finally came, we were all really excited and were ready to go kick some camper butt. We manned our positions on the north woods, and we were ready.

Our plan was simple: Artemis would lead defense. If those campers can get past Artemis and 7 others, I'm going to be really surpised. We have guards manned in trees all over the place ready to jump down and get those campers with our hunting knives. **(A/N, I didn't know that they had hunting knives until last night when I was reading up on some site. No use pointing that out that they didn't have hunting knives before. Let's just say I didn't mention it! xP) **

Thalia would lead an offense group with 5 others as a decoy. Daphne would then lead a second offense group through behind Thalia and the first group. When they notice that we're infiltrating from behind, A third group (Which just happens to be lead by me!) comes in and attacks from behind. Well, it's not freakishly simple, but still, it's gonna work.

We went and hid our silvery banner at the back of the north woods. I heard the peirce, high pitch of a conch, and I knew that capture the flag had started.

For the first part of the plan, I was going to be on defense. I went to the nearest tree, and I climbed it. Sitting down on a hard branch, I took out my hunting knives, ready to jump down and intimidate any camper who tried to get past me.

About a minute later, I heard a battle cry and the sound of some people approaching... I recognized him as Will Solace and all the other people from the Apollo cabin. I hopped down from where I was manning guard, suprising them, and I said, "Sorry to rain on your parade, siblings!" They were still in shock, so I had a good amount of time to start attacking. I started slashing with my knives and when they tried to attack me with arrows, I only said, "Guys, I know us Apollo kids are really awesome at archery, but daughter of Apollo + Blessing of Artemis = total destruction." I then took out an arrow faster than a second and had shot it at a tree to intimidate them.

"NOW BACK OFF!" I yelled. Their eyes were wide open and surprised and they stepped back a bit. By then, I knew that it was my time to get my group rounded up. I went to the official meeting place of where we were supposed to meet up and I saw Catherine, Kennady, and Grace shooting their bow and arrows and intimidating a bunch of kids from the Ares cabin.

"Oh you darn hunters!" Yelled the counselor for the Ares cabin... Wasn't her name Clarisse or something?

"Clarisse, I think you're gonna need some towels..." sighed Grace.

"Why? To wipe up your tears when we own you stupid hunters?" She asked.

"Not exactly what I had in mind..." said Grace. Grace then drenched Clarisse from head to toe. Clarisse looked down at herself in shock.

"UGGHHHH!" She screamed, and she ran off with her goons from the Ares cabin.

"Okay, Daphne's group has gone about 10 minutes ago. We should get going!" I said. Grace, Kennady and Catherine jumped in surprise.

"Oh my gods, don't scare me like that!" Said Kennady. We then ran off past the creek. We had ran past the border patrol before they could even see us.

"HELLO? WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS!" I heard someone yell ahead. We kept going, running past frightened defense campers, getting way ahead of them before they even realized we were here.

"Look!" I said, looking ahead. Thalia and her group were surrounded by about 20 campers. Immediatley, I had my bow and arrow out and I shot someone in the leg.

"HOLY ZEUS!" She yelled, and everyone turned towards us four.

"Oh Hades," I mumbled. "CHARGE!" I yelled. We all were shooting arrows like machine guns, and all the campers were trying to dodge them, and they went backwards into Thalia's group. Just as planned. Then Daphne and her companions could sneak around us.

"CAMPERS! WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS!" Yelled Annabeth. I laughed, because everything was going as planned. All the guards situated everywhere would come to reinforce, and then Daphne, Taylor, and Emily could easily sneak by with the flag.

Well, the bad thing was, all the campers were pushing us back toward the creek. By the time we got to the creek, I kept wondering why we hadn't won already... Until I heard Leo yell "GUYS! THEY HAVE THE FLAG! GET THEM!"

By then, I could clearly see Daphne running with the blood-red flag in her hands about 45 yards away. I looked over to the other side of the creek to see Annabeth running with our flag about 40 yards away... I knew I had to man my position, but then Annabeth and the others from the Athena cabin would get here first. I shrugged and I pulled out my bow and arrow and yelled "FOR ARTEMIS!" And I crossed the creek over to our side.

I immediately shot an arrow. I don't know who it hit, but it slowed them down a bunch. I could see Jenna, Hannah, and Isabella running behind them trying to get a good shot. Well, targets running at 10 miles per hour aren't that easy to hit. _Dad! Just give me one shot! _I prayed. I took a bow and arrow, and I shot, praying that I could make it. Just then, I heard Annabeth scream in surprise, there was an arrow with the very tip in her thigh. She was about 7 yards from the creek, but I looked over to see Daphne running across the creek with about 30 campers behind her and three fourths of our team behind her fending them off.

The banner changed from blood-red to a glowing silver, and all of us Hunters cheered.

"There's... sixteen of them... and forty of us... How the heck did the beat us?" Annabeth panted.

Well, we're the Hunters, and this was the... fifty-seventh time we've beaten them? I don't know. Well, I can say we all had fun.

"That was really, close, but this time, the Hunters came out on top," said Chiron after we had all treated the mild injuries we had gotten. I even apologized to Annabeth. She smiled and accepted my apology.

As we left Camp-Half Blood for our next adventure, I looked back on the past nine months that I had as a Hunter, and I knew, it was really the best descision of my life. Well, haven't I said that a lot? It's true, though.

**Wow. I'm finally done with this story. I thought I'd never be able to click the "Complete Button" In the "Edit Story" section. Well, Here I am, going to do that after I finish this. **

**Thank You so much for all of you following/Alerting/Favoriting/Reveiwing this story, It really means a lot to me and It makes up for the teasing that my brothers say when they lecture me on how I'm on fanficton 24/7. **

**Reveiw and tell me how you guys thought of the story!**

**PS, You guys just earned the "Biggest Chapter of the Story" Right here. This chapter is 2,154 words, and you guys totally deserved it.**


End file.
